A Hikari's Birthday
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: As Yugi's birthday draw near Yami doen't know what to get him. Will he find the perfect gift in time and admit his feelings for his hikari? Yaoi YxY RxB MxM JxS
1. Gift Idea

Valkyria: Hello I'm Valkyria and this is my yami Raven. Raven say hi to our readers.

Raven: Hi and welcome to my hikari's first story. So be kind or else…..

Valkyria: Raven what have I told you about scaring our readers?

Raven: Not to do it but Yami does it all the time.

Yami: Of course I do it. No one deserves to even look at my beautiful hikari. (Hugs Yugi)

Valkyria: Where did you two come from?

Yugi: We came to wish you good luck on your first story.

Valkyria: Thank you so much Yugi and I promise you are going to like it. And Yami too…

Yami: I hope so..or else we are going to be one hikari short….

Yugi: Yami you should be ashamed.

Valkyria: Anyway before this story starts s few notes.

Note 1; English is not my mother tongue. So please be kind to any mistakes I may make.

Note 2: This story is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like it don't read it. Simple. No need to flame.

Note 3: this is my first story so it might not be the one yet.

WARNING : lemon later on

Summary: Yugi's birthday is near and Yami doesn't have a clue as what to get him. Will he find the perfect gift to give to his light as well confess his love for him? JouxSeto MarikxMalik BakuraxRyou TristanxTea DukexSerenity eventual YamixYugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Just the plot.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Gift Idea

''Calm down Yami before give yourself a headache from hell.'' Said Malik from his place across the table.

''How can I calm down. His birthday is tomorrow and I still have no clue what to get him.'' Answered a very frustrated Yami as he continue to drum his fingers on the table.

It had been a little over than six months since the Ceremonial Duel. Although Yugi did win Yami didn't want to go the Afterlife so the gods as a gift gave him and the other two yami's their own bodies under the conditions to behave (mostly Bakura and Marik) and protect their hikaris (which all three happily comply). Everybody was a bit weary of Bakura and Marik but after they proved that they did not want to take over the world or kill Yami they were happily accepted to the gang. They were a bit psychotic (on Marik's case) and a bit gruff (on Bakura's case) but nothing that couldn't be dealt with.

Surprisingly after that relationships started to blossom. Bakura and Marik asked their hikaris to become their boyfriends and their hikaris happily accepted. Ryou and Malik were in love with their yamis long before but their yamis being psychotic and set to destroy the world did not seem the right time to say anything. Now they were happy together with their rather OVERPROTECTIVE yamis. A wrong move from anyone and heads would roll. Of course the threat ''no sex for a month'' was the only thing that kept the two horny yamis at bay……that and the mighty ''puppy dog'' eyes that all hikaris were capable of.

Seto and Jou finally stopped tiptoeing around each other and admitted that they loved each other and these arguments were the only way to get each other's attention. Of course the only difference now was that after each argument they were making out and after they were arguing again and the circle goes on.

Serenity finally decided to go out with Duke so Duke and Tristan no longer fought over her instead Duke fought with Jou who was displaying his ''big brother'' attitude. The last couple that got together was Tea and Tristan. After Tea asked Yami out and Yami rejected her by telling her that he was gay she decided to give it a shot with Tristan who was recovering from Serenity's rejection. Surprisingly it worked out pretty well and now they were happy together. The only ones that weren't with anyone were Yami and Yugi ………… who could be happily together if they weren't a BIT afraid to tell each other how they fell. So this fear brought Yami in his current situation.

After a LOT of persuasion from everyone (EVEN Kaiba although everyone suspected that Jou had something to do with it) Yami decided to tell Yugi how he feels and what better opportunity other that his hikari's birthday.

''Yami I am certain whatever you get him will love him. Yugi was never a materialist anyway. I am sure that he'll appreciate much more the love that comes from even if you get him something simple.'' Said Ryou. He along with Bakura, Marik, Malik and Jou were sitting at ''Burger World'' trying to help Yami decide what to get Yugi.

''But what if…'' started Yami.

''Pharaoh think for a moment. Yugi is your other half. Do you honestly think that it will matter to him if you get him a fancy or a simple gift? I know you want to give him the world, hell I want to do the same with Ryou, but if you give him something that represents the love you feel for him he will be the happier guy in the world.'' Answered Bakura leaving everyone with their jaws hanging open.

''Bakura ……….'' Said Ryou with tears in his eyes as he hugged Bakura tightly.

''Wow Tomb robber. I didn't know you cared so much.'' Said Yami grinning.

''Don't get used to it. If you remain sad my, my hikari will remain sad and that means no fun for me in the bedroom.'' Answered Bakura grinning mischievously to Ryou.

''Bakura…..'' whined Ryou blushing madly.

''As helpful as your advice is the question remains as to what to get him.'' Said Yami going back in thought.

''Ok let's see what clues we have.'' Jou said.

''Well Yugi is cute and petite.'' Said Malik

''So the gift must be something MADE for Yugi'' continue Ryou.

''Plus we need something that will show to Yugi that Yami loves him.'' Bakura said.

''Maybe something that represent's their bond and at the same time show's Yami's love?'' asked Marik who up till now was quiet.

That gave Yami an idea.

''Marik you are a genius!' exclaimed Yami happily as he got up and disappeared before anyone could as much as blink.

''I am?'' asked Marik with bewilderment.

''wow that's fast.'' Said Bakura impressed by Yami's speed.

''What do you think he'll get?'' asked Jou.

''Guess we'll find out tomorrow'' answered Ryou.

They sat there for a while before they paid for their drinks and went on their way.

* * *

Valkyria: So this is the first chapter. Please review to let me know if you want to continue this story.

Yugi: Please review (gives puppy eyes)


	2. Planning

Valkyria: I want to thank all my reviewers.

Raven: Here's chapter 2.

Yami and Yugi: Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Planning

In the mean time Yami was running through the streets of Domino trying to find the perfect place for the gift he had in mind. Thank Ra money were not an issue. Since Yami was technically dead he and the other yamis needed Kaiba's help for birthday certificates, school records, medical records etc. Kaiba thankfully helped them in that department. He gave them everything they need plus jobs since their hikaris wouldn't hear anything of stealing (mainly Ryou and Malik). So Yami was working as a game designer at Kaiba Corp., Bakura was the head of security at Kaiba Corp. and Marik was working at Domino Museum under Ishizu's supervision (beside who on their right mind would trust Marik ALONE). Yami finally found the shop he was looking and went inside….

* * *

After getting the present and some other things he would need for his hikari's birthday Yami went to the Kame Game shop. He went straight to his room to hide the things he had purchased. After the task was done he went to the living room to find his light on the couch watching TV and eating a bar of chocolate. He looked adorable and sexy at the same time in Yami's eyes. Although he was a bit taller, nearly Yami's height, he was still looking younger than 19. He was wearing a pair of purple boxers and a loose white shirt.

_Definitely not helping my fantasies_ thought Yami and quickly tried to dismiss that thought. Not only he didn't want his light to hear his thoughts but he also didn't want to spent time locked in the bathroom trying to get rid of his ''problem''. And he had done that enough times as it was.

Getting his hormones and thoughts under control he went and hugged his hikari.

''Good evening hikari.'' Said Yami kissing his hikari on the cheek and sat down beside him.

Yugi blushed cutely and Yami thought _adorable._

''Good evening Yami. How was work?'' asked his yami as he returned the kiss on the cheek.

''Fine I started to design a game which is based on the Senet game we had back in Egypt.'' Answered Yami as he picked another chocolate and started eating it. ''How was collage Little One?''

''All right. The subjects are starting to become a bit difficult but when I decided to become a doctor I knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake so I am prepared.'' answered Yugi with a smile.

It was true after he graduated he decided that he wanted to become a doctor in order to help people. So he was taking medical studies in Domino University along with Ryou. The only difference was that Ryou wanted to become a neurologist while Yugi wanted to become a pediatrician.

''I know you'll become a great pediatrician. Kids will love you. You're so cute who wouldn't?'' said Yami with a grin.

''Yamiiiiiiiii I am not cute!'' Said Yugi pouting.

''And pouting makes even more adorable'' continued Yami.

''Yamiiiiiiiii.'' Whined Yugi while trying to get rid of his blush.

''All right I'll stop teasing you'' said Yami _besides nothing is wrong with a bit of innocent flirting since I can't do anything_ _else yet. I really hope this will change_ he thought. Deciding to drop the subject he asked ''What time are you going to come home tomorrow Little One?''

''Well my last class ends at six so about seven I'll be at home why?.'' Yugi asked curious.

''I wanted to know in order to have everything ready for your party.'' Yami said.

''Yami there is no need…'' started Yugi.

''Don't even start. This is the first you are going to celebrate and i have my own body. Plush this the first birthday you are going to celebrate without worrying about the fate of the world. So don't even try to talk me out of this'' said Yami determined.

''Fine fine. I hope you didn't overdo it.'' Said Yugi with a sigh.

''Done worry hikari.'' Yami assured his hikari. ''Anyway what do you want for dinner?''

''How about pizza?''

''Sounds good. Can you order so that I go and have a quick shower?'' asked Yami.

''Sure go ahead.'' Said Yugi.

''Thanks '' said Yami and went upstairs for his shower.

_Ra he really doesn't know what he does to me_ thought Yugi and he picked the telephone to order pizza. After he was done he went to the kitchen to set the table while he was thinking about Yami.

_It's not like he is going to be disgusted since I know he is gay. But if he doesn't feel the same things are going to become really awkward. Besides he can have anyone so why would he choose me?_

With that thought in mind the little hikari let out a sad sigh. Despite what everyone was telling him that he had become a fine young man he had nearly no confidence in his looks..

Hearing the bell he went and opened it. He took the pizzas and paid the pizza boy and also he gave him a very good tip. With that he closed the door and went to the kitchen to set the pizzas on the table….at the same time that Yami walked in the kitchen right after the shower…and the poor hikari had a really hard time to keep the drool in his mouth. His Yami was wearing a pair of black boxers and a red loose shirt. His normally spiked hair were falling on his shoulders and his skin was glistering with moisture making his tanned skin looking absolutely delicious and his scent …….the scent of his shampoo was a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate…absolutely delicious.

It took him a minute to realize that he was staring and quickly snap out of it.

''The pizzas came'' said very red Yugi.

''Great. Could you serve it while I talk to Jou about some last details for your party?'' asked Yami.

''No problem.'' Said Yugi smiling while managing to get his blush under control.

While Yugi was serving dinner Yami picked the phone and called Jou.

''Hi Jou.'' Yami said.

''Hey Yams. Everything ok with Yugi's present?'' asked Jou.

''Yep everything all right I found the perfect gift for what I have in mind.'' Yami said.

''It will show your love right? You are going to tell him right?'' asked Jou a bit panicky.

''Yes I will don't worry.'' Yami assured.

''That's a relief. I would hate to convince Seto to talk to you about that again.'' Jou said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

''Do I want to know what you promised him in order to talk to me?'' asked Yami as he raised an eyebrow.

''Probably not but it's worth it. By the way why did you called?'' asked Jou.

''Is everything alright for the party?'' asked Yami.

''Yep everything is set. What time do you want me and the others to came and start preparing? Asked Jou.

''Around 4.'' Yami said.

''Fine we'll be there. Listen I gotta go. Seto just came.''Jou said.

''Alright see you tomorrow. Goodnight!'' Yami said.

''Say hi to Yugi from me. Goodnight!'' said Jou and he hung up.

Yami also hang up and went to the kitchen to find Yugi had served dinner and was waiting for him.

''Everything all right?'' Yugi asked.

''Everything fine.'' Answered Yami.

They started to eat and they talk about random things. When they were done Yami washed the dishes. Yugi then saw the clock.

''It's late. We should head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us.'' Said Yugi

They both went upstairs and reached their rooms which were side by side.

''Good night Aibou'' said Yami and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

''Good night Yami'' said Yugi as he returned the kiss.

Both went and lie down on their beds, feeling very content and nervous about the day that would follow.


	3. The Eventful Party

Valkyria: Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Again I would like to thank everyone who reviwed.

Yugi: What's going to happen?

Valkyria: You have to wait and see.

Yugi: But…..(whines)

Valkyria: If you don't behave I might ACCIDENTLY forget to post the next chapter with all the fun. (smirks)

Yami: No please. He will behave. Right hikari? (Begs Yugi)

Yugi: Fine.(pouts)

Raven: Nice work hikari. (Smirks)

WARNING: Rebecca-bashing

* * *

CHATER 3 The Eventful Party

Yami woke the next day at 7. Although he had taken the day off in order to get everything ready for Yugi's birthday party… and the first thing he needed to prepare was Yugi's breakfast. So he got up from bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. When he finished he went down to the kitchen to start preparing his aibou's breakfast. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt and his usual neck-belt. He decided to make pancakes with chocolate and biscuit on top. While he was making the pancakes he also made coffee and a fresh orange-mandarin juice. When everything was ready he went upstairs to wake his aibou.

Yami went to Yugi's bedroom and knocked the door.

''Hikari are you up?'' Yami asked.

Hearing no reply he opened and went inside. His aibou was curled on his bed under his blue sheets. Yami went to his side and shook him on the shoulder gently.

''Little One time to wake up.'' Yami said

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision.

''Yami…'' Yugi muttered sleepily.

''Time to get up.'' Yami said smiling.

''Fine'' Yugi mumbled. He sit up a bit on his bed and started to rub his eyes with his fists to get rid of the last bits of sleep. It took all of Yami's will power not to cuddle his hikari to death. His hikari was just screaming ADORABLE. So after this ''cute-time'' as Yami mentally called it Yugi got up from the bed took his clothes and went to get ready in the bathroom. After Yugi got ready he went to the kitchen to have breakfast with Yami. He was wearing dark blue jeans, violet T-shirt and black shoes.

When Yugi entered the kitchen his eyes fell on the table where his breakfast was waiting. He turned to face Yami who was standing behind him.

''Did you make all these?'' asked Yugi with wide eyes.

''Of course Little One. It's your birthday so I decided to fix you breakfast. So Happy Birthday aibou.'' Said Yami as he hugged Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you so much.'' exclaimed Yugi as he hugged his yami tightly.

They both sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. After they were done Yugi saw the time.

''Time for me to go. See in the afternoon.'' Said Yugi as grabbed his keys and bag and keys and left.

''Bye.'' Said Yami to his aibou.

After Yami washed the dishes he went upstairs to start preparing Yugi's gift. He had purchased a beautiful crystal heart shaped box to put Yugi's gift in. After he put it in, he wrapped it in golden paper and also put on a violet ribbon. After that was done he started decorating his room. If everything went all right he wanted the room to be perfect for his and Yugi's first night together, even if they didn't do anything other than sleeping. After about 3 hours he had everything ready.

The rest of his day went pretty much uneventful. He made sure the house was cleaned and had everything he needed for the party. Around 4 o'clock the bell rang. He went and opened the door to find Jou, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Tea, Serenity and Tristan at the door with various boxes on their hands.

''Hey guys.'' Greeted as everyone made their way to the living room where the party would take place.

''Hey Yami. Seto will come later.'' Jou said as he took the cake and went to put in the fridge.

''So will Duke. He had to restock some things before he came.'' Said Serenity.

''Don't worry Serenity.'' said Yami smiling at the younger girl. He then turned to the others. ''Ok guys let's start the decorating.

Yami, Jou and Tristan set the table with food and snacks (and Yami made sure that Jou and Tristan wouldn't eat everything before the party). Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik set the decorations (balloons, ribbons etc.) and Tea and Serenity set the table with Yugi's presents. Everything was done at about 5:45. So they all sat on the couches and talked about random things. After a bit the bell rang and Yami went to open the door. It was Seto with Mocuba and Duke.

''Hey guys. Glad you could make.'' Greeted Yami smiling

''We wouldn't miss it. Right big brother?'' asked Mocuba looking up his brother.

Seto mumbled something that sounded like he ''had a company to run'' but everyone knew that he cared. He just didn't like showing affection in public.

''Everything ready Yami?'' asked Duke as he sat at the loveseat with Serenity on his lap. Jou didn't look too happy but didn't say anything.

''Everything is ready.'' Answered Yami.

''Your present?'' asked Tea from her place on Tristan's lap.

''It's upstairs. I'll bring it down when everyone else is done with their gifts.'' answered Yami.

''And you are going to tell him how you feel right?'' asked Seto with a glare.

''Yes, yes don't worry yourself over this Kaiba.'' Replied Yami with a glare of his own.

''Good. I would hate to go through that again.'' Seto said.

''But I'm sure Jou made up to you.'' Said Yami with a smirk.

''What?'' said Jou blushing.

''Not in front of my brother you moron.'' Shouted Seto at the ex Pharaoh.

''Worry not big brother. I can hear you pretty good some nights. You really need to tone it down a bit'' Said Mocuba with a smirk of his own.

At the comment both Jou and Seto blushed bright red.

Thankfully Ryou saved them from further embarrassment. ''Guys it's 6:50. Yugi will be here in 10 minutes. So let's get everything ready.''

Yami went to the kitchen and brought the cake and put it he middle of the table with the snacks. It was a chocolate cake with the image of the Dark Magician on top. Yami smiled at the thought of his former priest and old friend if he learned that he became an image for the Yugi's birthday cake. Just then the sound of keys was heard and Yugi entered the living room.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY'' everything cheered.

Yugi stood shocked for a moment before his face split into a huge smile.

''Guys..'' said Yugi unable to say anything else. Yami approached Yugi and enveloped him into a hug.

''Do you like it hikari?'' Yami asked smiling down at him.

''Like it? I love it!'' exclaimed Yugi enthusiastically. ''Thank you everyone so much.''

After that everyone settle down and talked about random things while, eating or listening to music. After a while keys were heard and Solomon made his way to the living room ………. and unfortunately he was not alone.

''Darling happy birthday!'' said a girly voice and Yugi saw a blond blur before Rebecca latched onto him and hugged him tightly.

''Rebecca?'' gasped Yugi cause he couldn't really breath with her hugging him that tight.

''Aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?'' she asked as she relished him from her hugged.

_Ecstatic _he thought sarcastically but out loud he said ''I'm happy to see you. Enjoy the party.'' He told her with a forced smile.

Meanwhile Yami was slightly nervous and pissed _Why did she have to_ _come? For her shake she'd better not ruin anything_ he thought.

Tea noticed Yami's nervous look and went to talk to him

''Worry she'll try something to ruin your surprise?'' she asked

''Yeah but for her sake she'd better behave or the Shadow Realm will have one more resident soon.'' he said venomously.

''Don't worry. She won't do anything with all of us here.'' She said smiled reassuringly.

''Ever heard what people say: ''Hell has no fury like a woman scorned''.'' He said smirking.

''Yeah well in any case we'll prevent her from doing anything drastic.'' She said

''Let's hope we won't get into that.'' He told her with a sigh

* * *

Meanwhile Rebecca went to Yugi.

''Darling can we go somewhere and talk alone for a bit?'' she said smiling seductively

Yugi shuddered a bit. He didn't want to so he decided to find a way out without being rude to her.

''Rebecca I can't leave everyone. It's my birthday party after all.'' He said.

''It will only be for a few minutes. Don't worry'' she said the smile never leaving her face.

Although he KNEW nothing good could come out of it he accepted.

''Fine. Let's go to the kitchen.'' He said as he and Rebecca made their way to the kitchen. When they went in he closed the door.

''So what did you want to talk to me about?'' he asked her politely although he had a pretty good idea what she want.

''Yugi darling I love you. Would you like to be my boyfriend?'' she asked him bluntly.

Yugi although was expecting something like this he was still shocked by the blunt way she phrase it. Even he ,who was a guy, would never go on a girl like that.

''Rebecca…….well you see..'' he stuttered not really knowing what to say.

''Darling I knew you would say yes. We would make a great couple and……..''

''No.'' He told her.

Rebecca stopped her ranting and turned to look him with narrowed eyes.

''What do you mean NO?' she demanded

''No I don't want to be your boyfriend.'' He told her simply. He may have put up with her antics in the past but enough is enough.

''And why not?'' She snapped. She really didn't like people rejecting her or denying her anything she wanted (A/N Spoiled brat.)

Although Yugi was kind and patient he also had his limits. And Rebecca was very close to break those limits.

''Several reasons.'' He told her with as much calmness as he could master at the moment.

''Name a few.'' She snapped and stomped he foot on the floor.

That was Yugi's breaking point. _No more playing nice guy_ he thought.

''You want a few? Fine. First you are twelve and I'm twenty and I don't want to go to jail for molesting a minor. Secondly you're annoying with all your ranting about being a genius. Thirdly you make me sick by treating everyone else like dirt because you think you are better than them. Fourthly I'm gay which means I like guys. And lastly I'm in love with someone else.'' He told her trying to catch his breath after that speech.

Getting over the shock that her beloved Yugi was gay she wanted to know who has stolen her beloved Yugi's heart.

''Who?'' she demanded.

''None of your business.'' He snapped at her.

''It's that damned Pharaoh, isn't he?'' she hissed with venom in her voice.

Yugi was quite angry at this point and especially since she was insulting his beloved Yami, so he decided to end this conversation before he did something he would regret.

''OK listen, brat, who do I love is none of your business. This conversation is over. I suggest you go back and enjoy the party and be thankful that I remember my manners as a host and don't throw you out of my house.'' He told her coldly.

Rebecca still fuming returned to the living room. Yugi was till very upset when he return to the living room .Yami was worried.

''Aibou are you all right? You seem upset.'' He told him with worry shinning in his ruby eyes.

Yugi smiled at his Yami's worried tone and quickly his irritation vanished.

''Nothing is wrong Yami everything is fine.'' He said smiling.

Yami also smiled and said ''How about to open your presents now Little One.?''

Yugi's eyes lit up and shouted ''Yes!''. Yami laughed softy. His aibou was like a child some times. He then turned toward everyone else and said

''All right guys it's present time!''

Yugi and the other went to the table to open the presents. Yami went to Jou and told him ''I'm going to get Yugi's present.'' he said.

''It's confession time right?'' Jou asked with a grin.

''Yes.'' Yami answered with a grin of his own and went upstairs to get Yugi's gift.

Unfortunately for them Rebecca overheard their conversation.

_So_ _he thinks he can win my darling. He'd better think again. If I can't have him_ _no one will. Including that bastard Pharaoh_ she thought.

Meanwhile Yugi was happily opening his gifts never noticing Yami's absence. Everyone looked discreetly to see Yami making his way down the stairs with a small package. Everybody had smiles on their faces thinking about what would follow. Everybody but one.

As Yami was making his way to his aibou he never noticed someone who put their foot in front of him…..

Everything happened really fast for Yami. One second he was walking towards his aibou and the other he was face first to the floor…….and the gift left his hands and fell to the floor with the a CRACK.

Yugi worried made his way to his fallen yami.

''Yami are all right? Are you hurt?'' he asked worried.

Mean while Yami was still shocked. His eyes were fixed on his broken gift. Slowly he crawled and took it on his hands. ''Aibou's gift'' he whispered as tears were running from his eyes.

''Yami?'' Yugi whispered as he put his arms around his distraught Yami.

Yami turned to him with tears still running. ''This was for you.'' He said sadly ''I wanted to give it to you and tell you that…''

''That what Yami?'' Yugi asked softy.

Before he could answer they heard Tea's shout.

''You BITCH.'' She shouted toward Rebecca.

Yugi along with everyone else turned to see Rebecca who had a smug look on her face.

''You did it?'' Yugi asked.

''So what. All I did was to destroy that bastard's gift and stop his so called declaration of love.'' She said grinning.

Yugi a bit shocked looked at Yami.

''Is it true Yami? You love me?'' he asked softly his amethyst eyes shining with hope.

Yami slowly nodded his head without looking his aibou in the eyes.

Yugi's face split in to a huge smile but before he could or say anything Rebecca laughed.

''Ha. How is that for confession lover boy?'' she sneered

Yugi had enough. He rose to his feet and walked toward her.

''How dare you ? '' he asked her his voice so cold that everyone flinched.

But Rebecca wasn't faced at al.

''I did it because you love him.'' She shouted. Everyone including Yami looked up at Yugi in surprise. But Yugi was focuses only on Rebecca.

''And?'' he asked his voice slowly rising.

''And? I don't see how you can love a bastard like him. I don't see how you can love some you lost your soul for his own greedy purposes while I'm better than him?'' she shouted.

Everyone was shocked. Yami lowered his head in shame for his past mistake something that didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.

Yugi made his way towards Rebecca and did something that shocked everyone. He slapped her with such force that she hit the wall. Then she grabbed her from of her shirt and growled in her face.

''Listen you bitch. No one and I repeat NO ONE insults MY yami. He paid for his mistake and I forgave him. I love him more than my life and I will allow no one to even talk badly about him. You are no better than him. So I suggest to get your sorry ass out of my house and never cross my path again cause I can guarantee that the Shadow Realm is going to be an amusement park compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?'' he asked.

Something in his eyes made her sure that he would follow that threat so when he released her she ran out of the house.

Everyone was shocked for a few moments till a low voice penetrated the silence.

''Yugi?'' Yami whispered.

Yugi turned to his Yami. Yami was still on the floor, holding the broken gift and looking him with wide eyes. Yugi smiled softly and made his way towards Yami. He then knelt down on Yami's level and took his hands to his.

''Can I open it?'' he asked.

Yami nodded. Yugi unwrapped the small box. The crystal heart box was indeed broken but the small gift inside was intact. Yugi look his gift with wide eyes. There was a beautiful yin-yang necklace well actually the necklace was in two pieces: the black piece and the white piece. Each piece had a golden chain so it could be worn around the neck. Yugi shakily took the white piece and looked it oven. It was made from white stone and the black dot was actually a black diamond. On the back side there was something engraved in gold letters:

**my beloved light **

Yugi looked Yami in the eyes ''You mean it?'' he asked with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Yami smiling answered him. ''Of course I mean it Little One. Do you?''

''I do. I love you with all my heart.'' He said smiling. He then took the black piece and looked it over. It was the exact opposite. It was made of black stone with a white diamond on top. On the back side ,engraved in gold letters was:

**my beloved darkness**

Yugi smiling took the necklace and put it around his Yami's neck. Yami then took the white piece from Yugi's hands and put it around Yugi's neck. They both look each other with a smile and they both leaned the same time and shared their first kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and love. Their lips fit perfectly together like pieces from a puzzle.

When they break apart they both had a smile on their face.

''Finally''

Both jumped at the sudden interruption. They were so absorbed with each other that they had completely forgotten the others. All of their friends, even Yugi's grandfather, had smiles on their faces.

''Took you long enough.'' Bakura said with a smirk.

''Shut up Tomb Robber.'' Said Yami as he and Yugi got up from the floor and went and sat down in the loveseat: Yugi on Yami's lap and curled to his chest.

Everyone else sat either on the couches or the other loveseats with their lovers on their laps.

''Finally you are together guys.'' said Ryou from his place on Bakura's lap, with a smile.

''You amazed me shrimp. Never thought you had it in you.'' Said Bakura with a smirk to Yugi.

''Well she shouldn't have said those things to MY KOI.'' Yugi said and gave a small kiss on Yami's lips.

''You even shocked me Little One'' Yami said as he tightened his hold on Yugi.

''Expect more where that came from if anyone talk to you like this koi.'' Yugi said as resumed his position on Yami's chest.

''At least I won't have to persuade Seto to talk to him again.'' said Jou.

''Shut it puppy'' Seto said.

''Even KAIBA had to persuade you?'' Asked Yugi with wide eyes.

''Well I was a bit afraid to talk to you.'' Yami said grinning sheepisly.

''At least you did.'' said Yugi sighting happily.

''And now we're together.'' Yami said equally happy as he leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on his lips.

''OK enough with mushy stuff. This is a party so let's party.'' shouted Marik.

Everybody instantly agreed. They danced, played games and had fun. After several hours everybody exhausted but happy left. Even Solomon went to one of his friends in order to leave the two soon to be lovers alone for the night

* * *

Valkyria: That's Chapter3 folks. Next chapter is going to have some lemony fun between Yami and Yugi and it's going to be the last chapter.

Raven: Don't forget to review.

Yami: So she would sent the chapter with all the fun (smirks at Yugi)

Yugi :Yami! (blushes).


	4. A VERY Happy Ending

Valkyria: OK people. Here's the last chapter.

Raven: Lemon ahead

Yami: YES! (Grabs Yugi and kisses him )

Yugi: (happily responds)

Raven: Horny Pharaoh.

Valkyria: (sweatdrops) yeah well on his the story. Oh and this is my first lemon so please be kind.

WARNING: Yaoi Lemon ahead so if you don't like reading lemons skip the area between the bold letters.

A/N. Sorry for misspelling Mokuba's name in the last chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 A VERY Happy Ending

After everybody left Yami and Yugi cuddled together on the couch: Yugi on Yami's lap with his head on Yami's chest. They sat like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company till Yugi asked a question.

''Say Yami. When did you realize you were in love with me?'' Yugi asked looking up at Yami.

''Well I always felt attached to you but I realized that I love you after……well after I lost your soul to the Orichalcos.'' Yami replied looking Yugi sadly.

''Yami please. We've been through that time and time again. I've forgiven you the moment you took my soul back. You've done so much for me since then and you have atoned yourself for that mistake. Beside's think about it. If the gods haven't thought you have atoned yourself they wouldn't have let you returned right?'' asked Yugi. Yami still was looking away from him so he took Yami's chin on his hand and turned him gently to look at him. '' Right koi?'' he asked with a smile.

Yami couldn't help but smile back. ''You are right. Thank you koi.'' he said as he hugged Yugi tightly.

''You are welcome'' Yugi replied

''So how about you Little One? When did you realize that you loved me?'' Yami asked with a grin.

''Well I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. You were like me but so much different. More confident, taller, sexier'' he add with a very un-Yugi smirk. ''but I realized that I love when you went to your Memory World. It was then that I realized that after that and the Ceremonial Duel that you'd leave and I'd never see you again. You can't imagine how happy I was when you decided to stay.'' he said with a smile.

''Well if I remember correctly you were bouncing up and down for about an hour before you finally calmed down.'' Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed a bit before he replied: ''Yeah well I was really happy you decided to stay.'' he then added with a smile '' and I'm very happy now that we are together.'' he finished with a smile.

''So am I'' added Yami and with he leaned down to kiss Yugi.

The kiss started like the others, soft and chaste but soon they soon be left craving for more. Yami brushed Yugi's lips with his tongue and Yugi parted his lips and let Yami explore his mouth. Yami was in heaven. Yugi's mouth tasted like moist, cold strawberries. It was delicious and he just couldn't get enough. He then brushed Yugi's tongue and made her come and play with his own. Yugi shivered at the action and moved his tongue against Yami's. Both males moaned and shivered at the new sensations this kiss had ignited in their bodies.

They were forced apart due to the lack of oxygen bur shortly after they kissed again with more lust and desire than before. Yugi then move his tongue in Yami's mouth. Yami groaned audibly in the action. He loved his hikaris forceful action. Yugi moaned loudly from the taste in Yami's mouth: it was a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate something that Yugi couldn't get enough. When they broke the kiss Yami moved Yugi so Yugi was straddling Yami's lap. The moment Yugi settled on Yami's lap both their groins came into contact and both gasped at the feeling of their arousals pressed against each other. They both looked at each other's eyes and saw the same lust and love for each other. Yugi finally regained his breath enough to mutter ''Let's go upstairs'' he said breathless. Yami couldn't agree more. So he sat up and wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami then raced to hid bedroom, mainly because each step was crushing his groin with Yugi's and that was causing a pleasurable friction Finally he made it to his bedroom. He opened the door with one hand, stepped inside and then kicked the door shut.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

When they went in the room Yugi's senses were overloaded with the scent of Egyptian spices. Yami went to the bad and gently laid Yugi on the bed. It was then that Yugi took a good look on the room and gasped at its beauty: the sheets on the bed were crimson made of silk; the pillows were also encased in black silk pillow cases and there were also two big golden silk pillows at the headboard of the bed. The bed was also surrounded with red transparent curtains with golden designs and trimming. Around the room were many gold and red candles lit. On the table under the window there was a crystal vase with violet lotuses and red roses. The candles were giving a soft golden light to the room making it look even more beautiful and romantic.

After Yugi finished looking the room he turned to look at Yami who was watching him intently, waiting for his reaction.

''You made all this?'' Yugi asked awed.

''Yes. I want our first night together to be something special.'' he said with a smile ''Do you like it?''

''I love it'' Yugi answered and with that he grabbed Yami and kissed him passionately. Yami was a bit by his light's boldness but eagerly responded to the kiss. Their tongues danced together and their hands explored each other's body. When they broke away Yami had somehow ended with Yugi on top of him, straddling his hips. He could feel Yugi arousal and that alone made him even harder. Yami then look into Yugi's eyes; his eyes were a deep amethyst color that was showing the lust that he was feeling. Yami's eyes were also a deep ruby color. Suddenly Yami flipped their positions so that Yugi was under him.

''Are you sure about this. Cause if we continue I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself.'' said Yami with a deep voice.

''I am more than certain about this.'' Yugi said ''besides'' he lay completely down and put his hands beside his head to show his submission to Yami and added with a sensual smirk ''I want you to lose control.''

Yami growled at his hikari's words and actions and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

When they broke Yami started laying kisses on Yugi's neck. Yugi gave a loud moan when Yami started to suck at his pulse point. Yami stop sucking and moved toward his shoulder, all the while unbuttoning Yugi's shirt. Yugi then moaned when Yami started to suck at the place where his neck and shoulder met leaving another red hickey. He finished sucking when the last button on Yugi's shirt came undone. Yami removed the shirt along with his own and admired Yugi's chest: it was slightly muscular and had a nice cream color.

''Beautiful'' he murmured as he started raining kisses on his light's chest. When he reached the right nipple, he took it in his mouth sucking on it while his hand was lightly pinching the other. When he felt the pink nub harden he switched to the other while his hand came to play with the abandoned one. Yugi all the while was groaning and moaning loudly and was gridding his hips with Yami's causing him to also moan. When the other nipple hardened he started laying kisses to his light's stomach. When he reached the navel his dipped his tongue in it a few times while on his hands started fondling Yugi's groin, feeling the manhood underneath the fabric harden in response.

''Ra…… Yami stop teasing me..''Yugi groaned, while bucking his hips up at Yami's hand.

Yami smirked but decided to have mercy. He gave on last lick on Yugi navel and sat back on Yugi's thighs. He then slowly, unbuttoned Yugi's jeans and unbuckled his belt. He then parted the zipper and with one fluid motion he took Yugi's jeans and boxers and threw them to the floor. Yugi shivered as he felt cold air hit his heated manhood and gave a very loud moan when Yami's hand circled him and started to pump him torturously slow.

''Yami gods you are killing me.'' groaned Yugi.

Yami tightened his fist and started pumping him faster. When Yugi was about to release he took his hand from Yugi's member but Yugi didn't have time to complain because Yami had replaced his fist with his mouth.

''YAMI'' Yugi screamed loudly.

Yami smirked around Yugi's cock as he was sucking on it while his hands played with Yugi's balls. Yugi was panting and moaning loudly. He then felt his climax approach and tried to warn Yami.

''Yami I'm go-gonna cum……..'' Yugi moaned loudly.

Yami didn't care. He gave one hard suck on Yugi's member before Yugi came with a loud cry of his name. Yami drunk it hungrily and then let go of Yugi's softened member but not before licking it clean for anything he missed. He then took a look at Yugi. Yugi was covered in sweat, making his skin glister, had his eyes closed tightly and was taking deep breaths.

Yugi was trying to come down from his high as the last waves of pleasure were leaving him, leaving his body pleasantly numb. Nothing had ever made him feel like that. No matter how many times he had masturbate imagining it was Yami, nothing could compare with Yami's moist mouth and hot tongue on his cock. It was wonderful……..and about to become even better.

He then opened his eyes and gave Yami a smirk before he flipped their positions and forcefully kissed Yami on the lips. He could taste himself in his darkness mouth and that alone made him become hard. After he finished he told Yami with a smirk.

''You are a bit overdressed love.''

Yami catching onto the game he answered with a smirk of his own.

''Then how about a little help mmmm.''

Yugi happily latched onto Yami's neck and started sucking just below the ear making Yami moan loudly since Yugi had found one of his sensitive spots. Yugi then stopped sucking leaving a bright red mark for all the world to see. He then took the hem of Yami shirt and pulled it off him and threw it on the floor. He then started to kiss and nip his chest. He then bit lightly at his collarbone and Yami yelped since Yugi had hit another of his sensitive spots. Yugi after leaving another mark on Yami's collarbone he kissed and suck one of Yami's dusky nipples while his other had was unbuckling his jeans. When the nipple hardened he moved to the other. He gave it the same treatment till it hardened as well. He then released the nipple and went down to his belly button. He licked it a few times before he moved to Yami's pants and took them off along with his boxers. He shivered as air hit his cock but screamed when Yugi took him in his mouth.

''Ra Yugi!'' he screamed.

Yugi smirked around his treat and continue to lick and sucked it for a few moments before he release it from his mouth.

''Don't want you to cum before the real fun.'' Yugi smirks down at his lover.

Yami also smirked before he flipped the positions once again so that Yugi was underneath him.

''Open your legs wide for me Little One.'' Yami said with a smile to Yugi as he took a tube of lubricant from the bedside table.

Yugi spread his legs and Yami settled between them.

''This is going to hurt so you need to relax love.'' Yami said while he put some lube on his fingers.

Yugi nodded, willing his body to relax. Yami leaned down and kissed him as he slipped his index finger through the protective ring of muscles. Yugi gasped at the feeling. It was painful, more like uncomfortable. His body instinctively tensed up against the intruder but Yugi willed it to relax. After thrusting his finger in and out a couple of times he added a second finger. Yugi gasped loudly at this. This hurt him a bit, especially when Yami started to moving his fingers in a scissor-like way in order to stretch him further. Yugi's body tensed again. Yami broke his kiss with Yugi and said ''Love relax. It will hurt less if you relax.'' in a soothing voice while stroking Yugi's member with his other hand and sucking Yugi's neck. These two actions made Yugi relax. Yami then added a third finger causing Yugi to cry out loudly. This had hurt a lot. Yami felt bad about hurting his aibou but he knew that the pain couldn't be avoided so he started to search for the spot that would make Yugi feel the most pleasure. His fingers brushed something inside of Yugi that made him moan out loud and move his against Yami's hand. Yami smirked and thrust his fingers in and out a couple of times aiming for Yugi's sweet spot. After a few thrusts Yami removed his fingers causing Yugi to whine in protest. Yami chuckled at this.

''Don't worry love. You'll get what you want really soon. But if you want me you have to prepare me.'' Yami said.

Yugi nodded and he took the discarded tube and put some on his hand. He then threw the tube away and wrapped his hand around Yami's member. Yami groaned at the feeling of Yugi's lubed hand stroking his cock and he became even harder. After a few strokes Yugi removed his hand, sensing Yami was ready for him and lay back on the bad with his hands on each side of his head. Yami then grasped Yugi's hips tightly and leaned down to kiss him as he thrusted in with one slow but fluid move.

Yugi broke from the kiss and screamed. Yami had hid his sweat spot with his first thrust witch mixed the pleasure and pain. Yami thankfully stayed still and waited for Yugi to adjust to his size.

Yami was in heaven. Yugi was so tight, the feeling of his silken walls surrounding his member made it hard for him to stay still, but remained for Yugi's sake.

After a while Yugi gave a roll of his hips, pleasantly surprised when the pain didn't worsen. Yami took the hint and started to move in and out of his petite lover.

''Yami oh Ra. More'' Yugi shouted as Yami continued to hit his sweat spot with every thrust.

''Ra love……..so tight…….so hot…..I'' Yami moaned as he continued to thrust finding hard to think coherently much less talk.

After a while Yugi find their pace too slow and urged Yami to go faster.

''Yami Gods! Harder! Faster!'' Yugi screamed.

Yami happily complied. He grabbed Yugi's hips tighter and began to thrust with all his might and speed causing Yugi to scream louder than before.

''YAMI! RA! DON'T STOP!'' Yugi screamed and moaned loudly.

''DIDN'T PLAN TO!'' managed Yami to say.

Yugi was feeling his climax approaching and tried to warn Yami.

''Ya-Yami I'm …..close.'' Yugi managed to say.

Yami was feeling his own climax approaching grabbed Yugi's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Yami's thrusts and his hand pumping his cock become too much for Yugi and his released with a loud cry ''YAMI'' he cried as his seed hit his and Yami's chests.

The feeling of Yugi's walls clumping on his cock became too much for him and Yami also came with a loud cry ''YUGI'' he cried as he released inside his lover.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Yugi winced when Yami removed himself, and lay beside him holding Yugi close to his chest, in a warm embrace.

''Sorry love.''Yami said a bit breathless from their love making.

''Don't worry. It was worth it.'' Yugi answered with a smile.

''So what now?'' asked Yami.

''How about a warm bath? We are sticky.'' Yugi answered.

''Right you are.'' agreed Yami and with that they both made their way into the bathroom where they shared a nice, warm bath. When they finished and got dressed into their boxers and shirts they returned to Yami's bedroom to find the bed made with clean, silk sheets.

''When…?'' Yugi started.

''Magic love.'' Yami answered with a smile.

They both lied down on their bed, cuddled against each other.

''I love you.'' Yugi said as he gave Yami a kiss.

''I love you too.'' Yami said returning the kiss.

They remained like, enjoying each other's company and warmth until they gave in to their exhaustion and let sleep claimed them.

* * *

Valkyria: There you go (looks around) Where are Yami and Yugi?

Raven: Asleep.

Valkyria: Oh well they deserved it. Ok people please review.


End file.
